1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV receiver, and more particularly, to a deinterlacing device and method for a digital TV receiver, which can convert an interlaced scanning video present in an NTSC video or a DTV format into a progressive scanning video.
2. Background of the Related Art
As is well-known, the current NTSC TV system employs interlaced scanning video, VGA and the like employ progressive scanning video. Conversion from progressive scanning video to interlaced scanning video is easy. However, conversion from interlaced scanning video to progressive scanning video is difficult. In general, the deinterlacing device used for converting interlaced scanning video into progressive scanning video fills in vacant pixels in a field to provide a perfect frame. The digital TV receiver, currently spot lighted, supports display of a frame data of progressive scanning video. Therefore, if a video information source provides interlaced scanning field data, the data should be deinterlaced before conversion into a progressive scanning frame data.
In the deinterlacing process for filling in vacant pixels in a field to provide a perfect frame, there exists a non-motion compensation inter-field interpolation method, in which right prior field information is inserted between the present field information lines; a line doubling method, in which line field information of the present field itself is used repeatedly; and an intra-field interpolation method, in which a linear line interpolation of the present field itself is used. These methods are advantageous in that they requires simple hardware for implementation. On the contrary, the line doubling method shows a serious overall picture quality degradation, the non-motion compensation inter-field interpolation method shows substantial degradation of picture quality after interpolation for portions with motion, and the intra-field interpolation method shows substantial degradation of picture quality after interpolation for portions without motion. In the method for converting interlaced scanning information into progressive scanning information, there are methods suggested by Bernard (U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,201) and Faroudia (U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,451). Though these methods can provide excellent picture quality, the methods have problems in that the receiver costs are high because the methods require a large sized memory and the process is complicated.